Otra dimensión
by Shadow dark the hedgehog
Summary: Por error Sonic y sus amigos terminan despertando junto a un lugar llamado "Academia Torringtom" por culpa de su archienemigo, el Doctor Eggman. Al llegar allí tendrán que lidiar con lo que va a ser su vida temporal en ese mundo hasta lograr encontrar la forma de regresar a su dimensión (Primer capítulo reescrito)
1. Chapter 1

¡Mi primer Crossover! Me siento orgullosa de poder haber hecho este episodio en un día y que es el primero en fanfiction de ¡Sonic y Martin!. Se me ocurrió la idea al no ver ni un crossover de estas dos series juntas pues me encantan.

 _Reescrito_

 **Un problema**

Sonic se hallaba en el taller de Tails intentando ser de utilidad. Pero al ver que tan sólo estaba estorbando a su amigo se quedo callado observando como este mejoraba el tornado. Por un largo periodo de tiempo no hubo señales de Eggman o de alguna de sus maquinarias haciendo el mal lo cual era extraño... he irritante. El debió de haber atacado o secuestrado a Sonic o a alguno de sus amigos desde hace más de ¡1 bendito mes!. Ese cara de huevo no hacía más que desesperar a Sonic. El necesitaba con ansias un poco de acción o aventura. Estaba que explotaba. Quería por lo menos un poquito de adrenalina pero por todo ese tiempo nada había salido mal ni tampoco hubo algún robo o algo parecido. Hasta parecía que los Chaotix se iban a jubilar de su trabajo como investigadores.

Sonic se acercó a Tails aburrido .

-¿Cuando terminas con el tornado Tails? Creo que ha sido demasiada mejora la tuya para un día- Tails se encogió de hombros .

-Sonic, con Eggman tranquilo podrías aprovechar para descansar y relajarte. Yo aprovecho de esta paz con el tornado. Si hay una misión lo necesitare, y estaremos preparados mejor que nunca, así que te recomendaría mejor darte el lujo de tranquilizarte, así te sentirás mejor Sonic-

El erizo azulado sólo soltó un bufido y salió del taller de Tails arrastrando los pies. No tenía ganas de correr, el aburrimiento le ganaba a sus pies y sentía como si la gravedad le provocara dificultad para moverlos.

De la nada escucho un sonido que se le hizo muy muy familiar - ¡JO JO JO JO JO! Con qué aquí te tenemos Sonic - el mencionado volteó rápidamente con los puños levantados listo para una pelea .

-Eggman. Te tardaste en dar acto de presencia - Sonic se alegraba por primera vez de que Eggman hubiese aparecido. Después de tanto tiempo esperando tenia ansias de dar una pelea y divertirse un rato - ¿Y ahora que traes contigo?, ¿Un ejército de robots? ... ¡No, espera!...¡¿Animales robotizados?! ... No, no, no … ¿Un robot parecido a mi que allá sido creado gracias a un escáner que clone mis genes? - intentaba adivinar.

Discretamente Eggman saco una libretita y anoto lo dicho por el erizo en una zona de la libreta que se titulaba "Planes para destruir a la escoria azul" (Damas y caballeros ¡Y así fue como nació metal Sonic! :D)

-No- y guardó el cuaderno en quien sabe donde .

-¿Entonces que es?- pregunto curioso el erizo.

Eggman toco el botón rojo de un control que tenía guardado. El cual, al ser presionado, hizo que saliera un gran cañón láser de una nave que apareció como por arte de magia (¿Eggman es mago *0*?) apuntando al erizo. Sonic de repente sintió una gran energía proceder del cañón .

-¿Las 7 esmeraldas caos?, pero... ¿cómo? - pregunto confundido Sonic.

Eggman observo a Sonic con una sonrisa de las sullas- Fácil Sonic. La razón por la que todo este tiempo que no estuve presente fue para hallar y juntar las esmeraldas del caos. Y no sólo eso. Pues también hace tan sólo unos minutos que le robé a tu malhumorado amigo equidna la Esmeralda Maestra, y gracias a que ahora tengo todo este poder puedo enviarte lejos a ti y tus amigos de una vez por todas-.

Eggman no se había cuenta que durante su explicación exagerada Sonic había empezado a destruir el cañón con spindashs, golpes y patadas. En uno de esos ataques Sonic con su spindash se dirigió hacia Eggman. Este espantado se movió de donde estaba y como predijo Sonic. Detrás de Eggman, entre algunos arbustos se hallaba un panel de control. Era el que controlaba al cañón láser. Sonic se impulsó al panel con más velocidad haciéndola estallar completamente.

Eggman al ver esto se espantó - ¿Pero qué has hecho erizo? -.

De repente una gran bola de energía blanca ilumino el cañón. Eggman miraba espantado y Sonic perplejo como esta se hacía cada vez más grande. Lo último que vieron antes de perder la consciencia fue como esta exploto como un arcoíris. Después todo fue negro.

…

\- ¡Cortador I! - Martin saco de el Reloj U su cuchillo láser y apunto directo al vientre del dragón marino disparando justo antes de que este se le abalanzara. Este sólo gimió y retrocedió un poco de la orilla del río. El dragón se preparo dispuesto a abalanzar su cabeza contra Martin.

-¡Diana, hazlo de una vez que no podré mantenerlo así por siempre! -

De repente una gran red callo encima del dragón electrocutando. Este estaba dispuesto a liberarse de la red así que empezó a darse impulso para destruirla cuando…

-Oh no, no lo aras - dijo Diana mientras conducía un camión de carga.

El camión empujo con fuerza al dragón haciendo que este cayera al agua. La red lanzaba chispas por doquier al contacto del agua mientras el dragón se retorcía. En un momento este se desmayó y la red dejo de darle cargas. Se había expandido un denso humo por las quemaduras del dragón .

-Muy bien. Ahora sólo nos falta llamar a MOM para que venga a por el dragón marino - Martin estaba a punto de llamar a MOM con su reloj cuando Diana interrumpió su acto .

-Ya la he llamado y dijo que ya venía en camino -

En ese mismo instante se pudieron divisar a lo lejos la flota de centro acercándose a su ubicación. Cuando aterrizo salieron de la primera nave MOM acompañada de Billy quien flotaba en su ya conocida nave .

-Guau, que rapidez - admiro Martin al ver que ese era un tiempo récord .

-Bien hecho chicos. Al fin ese dragón marinó ya no va a aterrorizar más a este bosque y a sus habitantes- dijo Billy mientras observaba como metían al dragón aún inconsciente en un contenedor gigante de agua y amarraban con uno de los helicópteros de la agencia .

-Buen trabajo chicos. Esperemos y este sea el último dragón que encontremos ya que se nos esta acabando el espacio en las instalaciones de centro -.

Martín de inmediato levantó la mano y con voz infantil hablo - ¿Puedo quedármelo?, ¿Puedo?, ¿Puedo?. Lo sacare a pasear, le daré de comer y Diana limpiará sus... - recibió una bofetada de parte de su hermana dejándole una marca roja por todo el cachete izquierdo, pero por el golpe ahora el se hallaba tendido en el suelo viendo estrellitas.

Diana se hallaba roja de la ira .

-No seas tonto. Obviamente no puedes tener de mascota a un dragón marino que hasta intentó matarte. Aparte, yo no levantaría lo que el dejara. Ese sería trabajo tuyo - dio su regañiza acompañado de otro golpe justo cuando Martin se recuperaba. Iba a tener una jaqueca horrible sí Diana le seguía dando esos golpes.

De repente el reloj de MOM sonó. Ella sin vacilar acepto la llamada. Cuando se vio la imagen se podía ver a un señor tecleando su computadora con rapidez. Al ver a MOM este tenía una cara preocupada y tensa. MOM al verlo así decidió empezar .

-¿Qué sucede agente? -.

El señor le contesto nervioso - Algo extraño ésta pasando. MOM, necesitamos que regrese al centro de cuanto antes-.

MOM asintió y cortó la llamada. Ella miro que Martin aún se hallaba tendido en el suelo recuperandose de los golpes de su hermana y Diana miraba como transportaban al dragón lejos de allí.

-Diana, Martín. Hoy tienen otra misión -

Estos la miraron sorprendidos para luego reaccionar - ¡¿Otra?! -.

Diana se acercó a MOM- Pero hoy tengo que estudiar para mi examen de español que es mañana-.

-Y hoy es mi día de la suerte para el coqueteo. Ninguna chica se me puede resistir cuando es este día -.

Diana lo miro con mala cara -¿En serio esa es tu excusa? Si no recuerdo mal este mismo día en el anterior mes todas las chicas se te lanzaron encima solo porque habías entrado al baño equivocado. Terminaste con moretones por todo el cuerpo.-

Martín hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se frotaba la mejilla- Y eso que de algunas aún no me recuperó .–

-Olvídense de lo que tenían planeado. Esta es una emergencia y necesito que vengan conmigo- al escuchar esto los dos miraron a MOM .

-¿Una emergencia? - pregunto Diana.

-Si, se los explicare todo en el centro-.

Todos se metieron rápidamente a la nave por la que vino MOM y después de eso la nave salió disparada dejando ningún rastro de que hubiera estado allí.


	2. Capítulo 2

He aquí el segundo capítulo. En serio pensé que nunca lo continuaría pero me di ánimos para pensar en la continuación jeje. Y un gran abrazo a Hagane-inu que también fue motivo de inspiración. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **El encuentro**

Sonic despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras su cara era iluminada por los rayos solares bloqueándole la vista.

-¿Dónde estoy?…- murmuro mareado observando el vasto follaje a su alrededor.

Intento levantarse pero cayó inútilmente al suelo. Hizo una mueca y lo intento de nuevo pero esta vez apoyándose de un árbol que se encontraba cerca.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!-.

Cuando Sonic escucho el grito se le erizo la piel y salió corriendo dejando una ligera brisa y un resplandor azul a su paso.

 _Unos minutos antes_

En el centro

-¿Y de que se trata esta super-hiper-mega urgente misión MOM?- pregunto Martin mirando como MOM tecleaba una computadora para luego presionar un botón en su escritorio.

Una luz apareció de repente mostrando mucha información e imágenes en un holograma.

-Según los informes de unos agentes- MOM comenzó a explicar- se han marcado unas anomalías por toda la zona cercana a la academia Torrington. Lo que parecen ser portales, pero no portales normales como los que manejamos la agencia, si no portales dimensionales han empezado a propagarse y tememos que sea algo como una invasión- acabo para así apagar la pantalla.

Billy empezó a hablar montado en su nave -Queremos que ustedes dos y Java vayan a investigar para luego informarnos lo que sucede. Y no se preocupen, Java ya ha sido informado de la misión y los espera en la academia, ¿Alguna duda?- pregunto.

Martin levanto la mano y la agito rápidamente- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¿Eso significa que vamos a pelear contra unos invasores extraterrestres para luego coronarme como el mejor agente de la agencia?- pregunto con cara angelical solo para recibir un gran NO por respuesta de parte de MOM y Diana.

-Bueno solo vayan y hagan lo que tienen que hacer- dijo MOM frotándose la cienes.

-¡Hasta luego chicos!- se despidió Billy.

-Vaya, deberías empezar a comportarte Martin, le causas estrés a MOM y pareces niño de primaria- Diana dijo caminando hacía el portal.

-Y tu una anciana- murmuro ofendido solo para recibir una patada en la espalda que lo envío directamente al otro lado del portal.

Diana inhalo y exhalo para luego seguirle el paso entrando al portal.

 _Ahora_

-¿Por qué hay un señor gordo, calvo y viejo en el suelo a las afueras de Torrington?- pregunto Martín al ver a la figura de un hombre con extrañas ropas rojas y negras.

-Java ve hombre sospechoso- dijo Java apareciendo detrás de Marvin con Diana.

-¡Marvin idiota! Hay que llevarlo al centro, está herido y posiblemente sepa algo acerca de los extraños portales de los que nos mencionó MOM. Java, ¿podrías cargarlo-.

El cavernícola prehispánico solo asintió para luego cargar al hombre calvo colocándolo en su espalda.

-Marvin, llama a MOM en este momento - ordeno Diana.

-Ok, ok, que no eres mi madre- presiono su reloj antes de que Diana le replicara haciendo que apareciera MOM en modo de holograma- Oye MOM, podrías enviarnos un portal directo al centro. Si te preguntas el porqué, la respuesta está en la espalda de Java- dijo Martin señalando al extraño hombre herido.

-¿Y porque hacía el centro y no a un hospital?- pregunto interrogante y con una ceja levantada.

Diana dio un paso al frente.

-Lo que ocurre es en _donde_ lo encontramos, ya que estaba aquí justo en las coordenadas que nos enviaste. Es un posible sospechoso y no podemos dejarlo suelto sin antes haberlo interrogado-.

-Buen punto. Les enviare un portal en unos segundos- dijo para luego desaparecer.

Como fue dicho, el reloj U de Martin empezó a sonar.

…

Después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio el sonido se hizo más rápido y fuerte hasta que algo hizo que pararan abruptamente.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!-.

Fue todo lo que Martin pudo decir antes de que la extraña criatura se estremeciera y saliera corriendo a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Qué era eso?- se preguntó Diana.

-Java vio bestia azul- dijo Java antes de divisar un portal- Allá estar portal a centro-.

Java no se lo cuestiono más y entro al portal seguido de unos muy confundidos Diana y Martin.


End file.
